


Not All Heroes Wear Capes (Chris & Dodger Evans x Reader Drabble)

by bloggingfromherbed



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Reader - Fandom, dodger evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloggingfromherbed/pseuds/bloggingfromherbed





	Not All Heroes Wear Capes (Chris & Dodger Evans x Reader Drabble)

[Originally posted by cevansdorito](https://tmblr.co/Z_ALgZ2ZX-UEe)

“Come on, Dodger, settle down.” Chris whined. “It’s too fucking early, dude.”

Dodger kept barking and scratching at the bedroom door. You start to get up to let him out, when Chris pulls you back to him.

“Chris, there is something obviously going on with him. He never acts like this.”

“Okay. Okay. Let’s go, bud. Probably just has to pee.” After Chris opened the door, he could see and smell what Dodger was trying to warn them about. “I think there is a fire, babe.” Chris calmly said over his shoulder.

You immediately jumped up from the bed in a full-on panic, picking up your phone to dial 9-1-1. “Oh my god, how the fuck are you so calm right now, Christopher? Your fucking house is on fire?!”

“Because it’s not in the house…” He ran out into the living room.

“What do you mean ‘not in the house’?” You were close behind him. “Why the fuck aren’t we running out the front door?”

“I mean it’s outside.” He wildly gestured towards the patio.

You skidded to a stop when you saw out the patio doors, flames coming from the barbecue grill that had been used no more than 6 hours ago.

Chris ran to the kitchen and grabbed the fire extinguisher. “Make sure Dodger doesn’t follow me.” He instructed you, as he opened the sliding glass patio door, quickly closing it behind him.

You bent down and held Dodger back because he wanted to help Chris. “No, Dodge, you got to stay here,” you urged him to calm. “It’s okay, you did good. You’re such a good boy!” You rubbed his head, Dodger whined and whimpered. Chris extinguished the flames a second later. “Shhh, see it’s okay, bud.” You soothed both yours and Dodgers nerves.

When he was satisfied that the flames weren’t going to reignite, Chris walked back into the house, leaned down and hugged Dodger to him. “Thank you, bub!” He ruffled his fur and kissed the top his head. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dodger licked his face, tail wagging and happy yips coming from him.

Chris stood, looked out at the scene in front of him. “We wouldn’t have known until it was too late.” You squeezed his hand.

Instead of going back to the bedroom, you, Chris and Dodger laid on the couch in the living room just to make absolutely sure that everything was okay.

“Not all heroes wear capes, huh, Dodge.” You animatedly told Dodger, then looked over at Chris.

“What? Captain America does not wear a cape, either!” Chris started to tickle you. “I love you.” He kissed you.

“I love you, too.” You kissed him back, then pulled him and Dodger closer to you, grateful that your little family was safe-and-sound.

“I love you, Dodger!” You and Chris said unison, a giggle slipping from each of you.

"You deserve a nice juicy steak," Chris told him, Dodger perked up.

"No....No more barbecuing..." You chuckled. "Look at what just happened."

"I didn't say that I would be the one cooking it." Chris raised his hands in defense.

"Okay. I'm not going through this again."


End file.
